


A New Policy

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya informs Napoleon of Mr Waverly's new policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Policy

"Good morning, Olivia," Napoleon enthused as he leaned in for his badge. "Are you still free for our date tonight?"

"Of course," the blonde replied, pinning the badge on and handing Illya his. "I'll even wear that purple dress you like."

"Even better," Solo answered, with a wink.

He and Illya were halfway to their office when they were stopped by Jennifer, who was covering for Lisa Rogers while she was on vacation.

"Mr Waverly has arranged a meeting for 11am," she told them both, before turning her attention entirely to Napoleon. "Are we still going dancing tomorrow?"

"Barring any sudden assignments, we certainly are," he told her. "Do you still have that purple two-piece that looks so good?"

"I do," she confirmed. "I'll be sure to wear it."

Illya was so used to his partner's endless social calendar that he didn't even bother with one of his trademarked eye rolls. At least, not until the third woman enquired about the beach date she had scheduled for the weekend.

"I've bought the cutest little purple bikini," Debbie purred.

Upon reaching the office, Illya finally spoke up.

"How do keep track of them all?" he queried. "And what is with all the purple?"

"I happen to like women in purple, and they know it," Solo explained, ignoring the first question entirely.

Illya merely shrugged in response, before telling Napoleon he would see him in Waverly's office at 11am.

****************************************************************

The Russian was already there when Napoleon arrived. As the door slid open, Illya and Mr Waverly could hear the CEA arranging a date with Jessica from communications.

"Good of you to join us," Waverly harrumphed upon Solo's greeting.

"You're just in time, Napoleon," Illya commented. "Mr Waverly was just telling me about the new policy he is about to implement."

Kuryakin had to really give his boss his due. The Old Man's expression barely flickered at the sudden revelation of a policy he knew nothing about.

"What new policy?" Napoleon asked, taking his seat.

"I've already gone through it once," Waverly lied. "Mr Kuryakin will give you the overview."

He wasn't generally a man for practical jokes or pranks, but Mr Waverly had an inkling of what Kuryakin was up to, and was interested in seeing Solo's reaction.

"Basically, it has been noticed that intra-office relationships are detrimental to an agent's effectiveness." Illya explained. "To that end, all relationships between agents and staff are hereby banned."

Napoleon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to put the words together to voice a protest, but only succeeded in producing a relatively good goldfish impression. Instead, he looked from Illya to Waverly with a look of sheer horror. It wasn't until he noticed the shaking of is partners shoulders, and the way Waverly was sucking on his pipe, that he realised they were having him on. He expected that sort of thing from Illya, but not from his chief.

"Very funny," he said, with the tone of a sulky teen.

"Just a harmless joke, Mr Solo," Waverly soothed. "No harm done. Now can we get back to the reason for this meeting?"

"Yes Sir," both men replied in unison.

As Mr Waverly began, Napoleon glared over to Illya. The promised threat in the look did nothing to wipe the smile from the Russian's face.


End file.
